Miyuki Murakami
was a Jōnin level kunoichi from Kagegakure's famed Murakami clan. She died with the rest of her clan in what would later become known as the Murakami Clan Massacre. Among her enemies, Miyuki was known as due to the terror her reputation inspired on the battlefield. Background Miyuki was born into the Murakami clan as the only daughter of Hanabi and Gofuku and was praised by all as the best of her generation; a genius above all others. Even by the standards of the Murakami clan, Miyuki's prowess far outshone their own. In her early years, Miyuki was the subject of great envy from her Academy classmates, who were jealous of her because of her great ninja skills and the fact that she was younger than all of them. Miyuki became a shy individual, and it only was years later that she made up with her classmates and became an outgoing person. At age 6, she graduated from the Academy at the top of her class, mastered the Ketsugan at age 8, passed the Chūnin Exams at age 9, and became a Jōnin at age 14. Sometime after graduating from the academy, Miyuki's father decided to teach her the clan's signature genjutsu. Miyuki first displayed her natural aptitude for genjutsu on that occasion, when she learned the high-ranked technique in less than one day. This left Gofuku and the rest of the clan in shock and amazement. She was praised highly by Gofuku, who saw the family's future in her, inadvertently neglecting his son, Daisuke. However, during this time Miyuki showed great affection towards her little brother, spending many afternoons playing with him as well as helping him with his training. In the anime, it was revealed that Miyuki had made a game out of collecting raven feathers with Daisuke, and they had contests to see who could collect the most, though she always won. Soon after becoming a Jōnin, Miyuki asked Hizari to accept her as his apprentice. The Kurakage initially refused, but reconsidered his decision after witnessing Miyuki's prodigious talents firsthand. This had occurred when he asked Miyuki to fight 20 of the village's ANBU, as a test. Miyuki had been on one side of the training field, Hizari on the other, while the ANBU were in between them. Miyuki had instantly vanished, and in a few seconds, had reappeared on Hizari's side of the field. Moments later, all 20 of the ANBU collapsed, having been rendered unconscious by Miyuki. Hizari decided that she would be a worthy student after all, and trained Miyuki in his spare time. During one of her missions, Miyuki encountered one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and infamous missing-nin, Zabuza Momochi. Zabuza, greedy for the fame that would inevitably come with defeating her, attacked Miyuki. Miyuki, however, easily beat him with only kenjutsu. After complimenting him for his swordsmanship, Miyuki began to walk away from the injured Zabuza. This astounded him, as he thought that Miyuki would have killed him then and there. When Zabuza asked Miyuki why she had spared his life, she responded that she had no orders to kill him. That display of mercy by Miyuki, coupled with her prowess as a swordswoman, left Zabuza with great respect and admiration for her, which he held up until his death. Miyuki's second skirmish with one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist took place when she was sent on a mission to gather information about the Akatsuki. During the course of the mission, Kisame Hoshigaki approached her, and told her that Akatsuki knew of her infiltration mission. He then attempted to cleave her in two with his Samehada, but Miyuki deflected the attack with her Tenshiken. Miyuki tried to use the Ken'nan to finish Kisame, but to her shock, Samehada absorbed the sword's Chi Chakra. Miyuki and Kisame exchanged various ninjutsu, and Kisame soon summoned a large number of sharks, to which Miyuki responded by summoning a flock of ravens. Miyuki proceeded to initiate the Wind Release: Heaven's Vengeance. Kisame said he would not give her the chance to use the technique. It was soon revealed to be a ploy by Miyuki, who used her ravens to incapacitate Kisame. Kisame grudgingly acknowledged her as the more powerful of the two before disappearing with the Body Flicker Technique. It was often said that wherever Miyuki made an appearance, rain was sure to follow. These stories were often corroborated by occurrences of light showers in places which she visited. For this reason, and because of her ability with the Water Release, Miyuki was often called "The Rain from a Cloudless Sky" (天泣, Tenkyū). Sometime before Haganegakure invaded Kage, Daisuke accompanied Miyuki on one of her missions to capture a giant raven, which was causing havoc for the residents of a small town. Miyuki paralyzed the raven, creating an opportunity for Daisuke to use his Wind Release: Air Cutter Technique. After completing the mission, Miyuki took Daisuke to a dango shop, and they spent the rest of the day together. At some point, Miyuki encountered Yashagorō. The latter expressed his intentions to destroy Kagegakure and attempted to kill Miyuki in an attempt to gain the Ketsugan, however Miyuki trapped him in a genjutsu and severely injured him. During Hagane's Invasion of Kage, Miyuki was left alone to take care of Daisuke, and promised to protect him with her life. She later fought against Hagane's forces in the Kagegakure-Haganegakure War. Her abilities struck fear into all of the enemy ninja, and flee-on-sight orders were given to them should they encounter her on the battlefield. Miyuki gained reputation as a legendary ninja in the Battle of Chimatsuri Pass, when she annihilated an entire battle division of Hagane using the Tendō. That fame, however, came with a steep price. Upon her return to Kage after the battle, Miyuki approached her friends, and to her shock, they shunned her. They told her that they did not want to be friends with a shinobi who could kill thousands of people with a single technique. Miyuki tried to convince them that she was a nice person and that she would never hurt them, but to no avail. Miyuki's friends abandoned her, which hurt her so deeply that she began to cry. Shortly afterwards, Miyuki decided to look for her lover, Azusa, and eventually found him in one of Kage's parks. When she approached him in tears, Azusa told her that he didn't want her to be a part of his life any longer, as he was terrified of her. Following those two events, Miyuki became very distraught, and remained so until her death. When the Murakami began conspiring to overthrow the Kurakage, Miyuki was chosen as one of the negotiators to attempt to reach an agreement with the Kage Council. Knowing a coup d'état would lead to much bloodshed on both sides, Miyuki took the side of the Kage Council. Due to her stance, her father lost hope in her, and bgan turning his attention to Daisuke instead. However, a peaceful agreement to the conflict could not be reached, so the Kage Council arranged to send the Murakami Clan to their deaths in the Kagegakure-Haganegakure War, unbeknownst to the Murakami. On the night of the clan's massacre, Miyuki fought against Haganegakure with the rest of her clan, and slew well over a thousand ninja from Hagane's First Company with relative ease. When Hagane brought in two battalions to crush the Murakami, she fought valiantly against them, killing one fifth of the enemy alongside her fellow clansmen. However, she was eventually worn down by the enemy ninja by the time Hitsuchi, Hagane's head ninja, arrived on the battlefield. Hitsuchi was an incredibly powerful shinobi who possessed a transplanted Ketsugan. Hitsuchi engaged Miyuki's parents, Gofuku and Hanabi, and they, although powerful shinobi themselves, proved to be almost no match for Hitsuchi. After activating his Rankyō, Hitsuchi killed the two Murakami. Miyuki showed true rage for the first time in her life, and fought with Hitsuchi, though she was exhausted and was subsequently killed, along with the rest of the Murakami clan in what would later become known as the Murakami Clan Massacre. However, Miyuki was only defeated by Hitsuchi because she was very exhausted, having fought for several days on end without respite, and she had less than one quarter of her strength by the time she faced him. In addition, because she had overused her Saishū Ketsugan, her mental state had deteriorated to the point where she was in a blind rage. Appearance In spite of the fact that she was renowned throughout the shinobi world as a ninja of legendary powers, Miyuki would typically have a kind, gentle look on her face, especially when around her brother, Daisuke. She nearly always had a smile on her face when she was around other people, even if she didn't particularly like them. Miyuki was a very beautiful young woman, who was of average height and fair skin. Her most distinguishing characteristics were her beautiful blue eyes, and her long, soft, shiny black hair which was usually tied near the bottom with a purple band. She was often called the because of it. Her usual outfit consisted of a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, tight black shorts, and a purple ribbon belt in which she usually carried her Tenshiken. Miyuki wore a long version of tabi socks, which were black in color, along with brown slippers. Miyuki also chose not to wear her forehead protector, despite being loyal to her village. After being reincarnated, Miyuki's clothing underwent slight modification. She wore a short-sleeved version of the shirt she previously wore, along with a fishnet shirt underneath it. She initially had a stern look, contrasted with the kind and gentle look she had before being resurrected. However, after spending time with Daisuke and stopping the Demonic Soul Transmigration, her look returns to a pleasant one. Personality Miyuki was a kind and loving person, and often went out of her way to help others. She wore a soft smile on her face that hardly ever faltered, which made her appear very calm. Miyuki was affectionate and motherly towards anyone she was close to. She was a caring older sister, spending time with Daisuke even when their father did not. Despite being an extremely powerful shinobi, Miyuki had a strong dislike of violence, fighting only when circumstances forced her to. She would not kill her opponents unless it was absolutely necessary, preferring instead to incapacitate them. However, once the situation called for it, she showed no compunctions about killing her enemies, seen when she single-handedly slew more than one thousand ninja from Haganegakure in the Kagegakure-Haganegakure War. Miyuki believed that she wasn't born to lead, but to protect those who she thought were meant to lead the shinobi world towards a new era of peace. In that sense, she believed her sense of justice and her concept of peace to be absolute, making her somewhat of a selfrighteous person. Consequently, she would not have hesitated to kill anyone who she believed to be wicked or in her way. Miyuki also showed no signs of arrogance despite her reputation as an immensely powerful ninja. She was modest and readily praised her opponents for their battle skills. Miyuki was well aware of the terror that the prospect of facing her instilled in her opponents. However, she did not unnecessarily torment them, and often adopted a pleasant attitude towards her foes. Despite her amiable disposition, however, Miyuki was shown to be implacable when angered beyond a certain point, or when a mission required her to complete a certain task. Miyuki enjoyed the simple things in life, which she had been able to appreciate since she was young. She adored things that others might have considered absolutely trivial, such as the beginning of spring or dipping her feet into a cold stream. She believed that those types of things are what make life and reality so unique. She also enjoyed the more meaningful things in life, such as enjoying time with her friends and the people she loved. Miyuki possessed great control over her emotions. She was known to be unflappable in almost any situation, and she only showed surprise when her opponents proved to be stronger or more skilled than she had anticipated, and even then she remained calm and collected. Miyuki was mature beyond her years and a very capable leader. Despite her control of her emotions, the prospect of killing disturbed Miyuki greatly. She was able to suppress her emotions when killing became necessary during during a mission. However, once she returned to Kage, Miyuki would often become distraught, sometimes to the point where she sat watching the sky alone for hours on end. Sometimes, Miyuki would have awful nightmares in which she saw all of the people she'd killed as a shinobi, which terrified her greatly. In spite of this, however, she never allowed her repugnance for killing to interfere with her duties. Miyuki had a high degree of intelligence. She was able to deduce the workings of various techniques fairly quickly, as well as their strengths and weaknesses. Miyuki was proficient in deception, often using misdirection and clones to gain an understanding of her opponent's battle strategy, at which point she modified her tactics to fit the situation. Miyuki's intelligence often allowed her to find ways to use her opponent's techniques against them. Miyuki enjoyed overcast, rainy days, a trait which many characters saw as odd. She could often be seen sitting on one of the rooftops of the Murakami complex on cloudy days, looking at the mountains which surrounded Kage. Due to both her rain-loving personality, and the fact that she was very attractive, Miyuki had been called "The Beautiful Face of the Rain" by several characters, most notably her mother, Hanabi. The name fitted her perfectly, as she would often be in an especially good mood, and hence be smiling, when there was rainy weather. As Hizari's apprentice, Miyuki had a deep respect and admiration for him. This was seen in her childhood, when she would constantly express her desire to become as powerful as he was. Later, when Hizari acknowledged her abilities as a kunoichi and accepted her as his apprentice, Miyuki was overjoyed. After Hizari taught her his signature fire technique, he told Miyuki that she was capable of surpassing him in power. Miyuki was very happy to hear this and told him that she would always be grateful for everything he'd done for her. Although rarely displayed, Miyuki also had a flirtatious side to her. She enjoyed spending her free time with boys, something her brother couldn't understand as a child. This is further shown in by a technique she developed for the purposes of amusing her lover, Azusa. Miyuki had a fierce loyalty to her village, which was such that she took the Kage Council's side over her own clan's when the latter attempted to overthrow Kage. Despite knowing the atrocities that her village had committed, she was proud to call herself a shinobi of Kage. This loyalty was extended to the people she was close to as she was very loyal towards those who she thought deserved it. She became wholeheartedly devoted to anyone who earned her respect and was willing to die without hesitation if said person needed her to do so. After Miyuki was abandoned by her best friends and her lover, she took on a more ruthless personality, no longer caring about who she hurt or killed in the process of carrying out her duties as a shinobi. This was seen when she ruthlessly killed a D-Track Team, Ankon, which was sent after her. Miyuki's demeanor also became cold and withdrawn, and remained so until her death. After being resurrected by the Datenshi, Miyuki was horrified to find out that Daisuke was intent on destroying Kage and that he was an S-Rank missing-nin. She has since placed all her faith in Kenji Kayuga, who is the most determined to save and protect Daisuke. Abilities From a very young age, Miyuki excelled in all areas of shinobi combat, easily scoring top marks in academy tests; even her teachers said that her progress required little help. Miyuki was highly adept at all of the Murakami Clan's techniques, along with the Ketsugan. From the few battles she has been seen fighting, she has been shown to be an incredibly powerful ninja. This was exampled when, during her first mission as a Jōnin, she was able to incapacitate four ninja of Chūnin rank or higher with a simple Wind Release Technique. She was able to effortlessly render unconscious 20 ANBU, which resulted in Hizari taking notice of her. After being trained by Hizari, he even told her that she was capable of surpassing him, which was very impressive given that Hizari was considered the strongest Kurakage in the history of Kage. After being resurrected by the Datenshi and forced to battle against Hiashi, Azuka, and Yuko, the former commented that she wasn't fighting with even half her strength. Most of her techniques were A-Rank or above, a testament to her sheer prowess with ninjutsu. Miyuki abilities, however, were not limited to the three major skill sets. Aside from having immense proficiency in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu, Miyuki was one of the greatest kenjutsu practitioners ever known, and she displayed knowledge of high-level fūinjutsu during the Datenshi War. She was so powerful that during the Kagegakure-Haganegakure War, flee-on-sight orders were given to the Hagane ninja should they encounter her on the battlefield. In spite of her young age, Miyuki's abilities were easily considered Kage-level, and she would have been a viable candidate for the position of Kurakage had she not been killed in the war. Miyuki was born with large chakra and stamina reserves, which allowed her to perform several extremely chakra-taxing techniques consecutively without showing immediate signs of fatigue. Taijutsu Despite not being her favored area of combat, Miyuki possessed very high-level taijutsu skills. This was demonstrated during one of her missions as a Jōnin, when she knocked out several high level ninja using taijutsu. Miyuki had a high level of physical strength, such that she was able to send a Jōnin flying several meters through the air with a single punch, breaking several of his ribs in the process. Miyuki had an equally impressive speed, being able to attack an opponent with such speed that all they saw was a blur before being struck. Her speed was so great that Hitsushi had to question if she was using the Body Flicker Technique during their fight. Miyuki's skill in taijutsu allowed her to keep up with Hiashi Nakamura and Kenji Kayuga, though she retreated when facing both of them together. This speed was extended to both her hand seals and shurikenjutsu, as she was able to form many seals in a blur and throw shuriken and kunai just as quickly. Ninjutsu Summoning Technique Miyuki's characteristic summons were ravens. She made a contract with them when she was 12, allowing her to summon them as she pleased. She used them for clone techniques and transportation. When she was tasked with an assassination, she would summon a large flock of them to devour the corpse of her target. Miyuki used her ravens for espionage, by making use of their ability to use the Shared Field of Vision: Ravens. Miyuki could connect her optical nerve to that of a raven, which allowed her to see whatever her raven saw. Amnesia Technique Miyuki had total mastery over the Amnesia Technique. She required nothing more than simple eye contact to erase a person's short-term memory, due to the fact that her Ketsugan could control the nervous system. Seiryokugan Created and taught to her by her father, the Seiryokugan was one of Miyuki's strongest signature techniques, allowing her punch through even the toughest obstacles with ease. The Seiryokugan is similar to the Rasengan in that requires only shape transformation to execute, and as such caused grinding and tearing damage to whatever it came into contact with, but unlike the Rasengan, the Seiryokugan causes burning damage due to the Chi Chakra that comprised it, despite not being a Fire Release technique. Miyuki's Seiryokugan was so strong that it was able to easily overpower Kenji Kayuga's Chidori, go straight through Hiashi Nakamura's Raitatsu, and break through A's Lightning Release Armor. Nature Transformation As traditional to the Murakami Clan, Miyuki specialized in Wind Release techniques. The strength of her Wind Release: Air Cutter Technique was often compared to a tornado. She was proficient with the Fire Release as well, being able to fire intense streams of flames from her mouth. Miyuki's most powerful original technique was her Wind Release: Heaven's Vengeance. She used this technique by taking advantage of the naturally occurring air currents present in the atmosphere, shaping them into a compact and violently rotating wind disc. She then brought it down on her target, which caused a colossal explosion that could disintegrate nearly anything it came into contact with. The technique was so powerful it was feared as "punishment from the gods", and several characters have called it the most powerful Wind Release technique to ever have existed. Genjutsu From a very young age, Miyuki excelled in genjutsu, easily learning her clan's signature genjutsu in one day. Her various genjutsu were taken to new levels with her Ketsugan, such that they were comparable in power to Tsukuyomi. She could entrap her opponents in a genjutsu merely by looking at them, and according to Tako, could control people over long distances. Her skill in genjutsu was so great, that her most powerful genjutsu had never been broken, not even by the infamous Itachi Uchiha, requiring the latter to use shadow clones to distract her, which forced her to release the genjutsu, in order to escape. Miyuki could also force her targets to reveal their worst fears to her, which was an extremely valuable tool in her vast multitude of genjutsu. Additionally, while her Saishū Ketsugan was active, Miyuki was immune to any and all genjutsu, and she could reflect them back at her opponents. Kenjutsu Miyuki was a master practitioner of kenjutsu, and her clan's kenjutsu fighting style, Kenbu. She received a Murakami Sword, the Tenshiken, when she was 6, and quickly gained adroit swordsmanship skills. Miyuki was one of the best kenjutsu practitioners in all of the ninja world. Even in her childhood, she could decapitate several training dummies so quickly, it appeared as if their heads simply dropped off. Miyuki's movements were so fast when fighting, that at times she could not be tracked with the naked eye, and even the Sharingan or dōjutsu of similar abilities had difficulty keeping up with her. What made Miyuki a truly formidable swordswoman, however, was the fluidity and ease with which she executed her movements. She tried neither to move slowly nor quickly, only at the correct moment, so that her blow appeared to be neither fast nor slow but effortless. Miyuki paid rapt attention to the rhythms of her opponent's bodies: where they were strong and where they were weak, where stiff and where flexible. She matched those rhythms when it served her purpose and confused them when it did not, allowing her to shape the flow of the battle as it pleased her. Miyuki's skill with a sword was such that the two of Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen, Zabuza Momochi and Kisame Hoshigaki, were unable to match her in kenjutsu, which was very impressive as the latter was an S-Rank missing-nin. She could cut down large numbers of enemies so quickly that a fine mist of blood formed around her, which led to the name 'Miyuki of the Bloody Sword' (血刀の美雪, Chigatana no Miyuki). Even Mifune, a master swordsman, was only able to achieve stalemate when the two of them engaged a friendly sparring bout during one of her missions to the Land of Iron. Miyuki admitted that she had not used any Chi Chakra techniques with her Tenshiken, and probably would have bested Mifune had she used them. Miyuki's Ken'nan was said to be able to cut through anything, and it has proven itself capable of slicing through Kakashi Hatake's Lightning Transmission and Kenji Kayuga's Decapitating Chidori. It was also able to shatter Kenji's diamonds, the hardest natural substance on earth. Fūinjutsu Miyuki displayed great skill with fūinjutsu after she was resurrected during the Datenshi War. She was able to use high-level fūinjutsu such as the Evil Sealing Method to seal Daisuke's Cursed Seal of Life. Even more impressive was the fact that she completely removed the cursed seal with her original fūinjutsu, which required great skill as the Cursed Seal of Life was a very powerful cursed seal created by Yashagorō. Chi Chakra Miyuki possessed Chi Chakra, a unique type of chakra that only Murakami clan members were born with. She was highly adept in its use, being able to release it as blasts of energy from her sword, as well as shape it into giant hands that served both offensive and defensive purposes. In addition, Miyuki's Chi Chakra served as protection against chakra draining techniques. Due to the fact that it caused burning damage, anyone who tried to absorb Miyuki's chakra would be scalded from the inside out if they attempted to take her chakra. This was because it is impossible to remove chakra from a member of the Murakami clan's body without removing Chi Chakra as well. Ketsugan Miyuki was a true master of the Ketsugan, having fully matured it when whe was eight years old. She would first observe her opponent, taking note of their chakra nature and their quality of chakra. Miyuki could cause paralysis simply by looking at her opponent, something only achieved by the best of Ketsugan wielders. Her genjutsu prowess was vastly increased by it, causing profound mental trauma for the targets of her genjutsu. In addition, she was able to kill by merely looking into her opponent's eyes. She could keep her Ketsugan activated near-constantly, due to having trained with it so much. Miyuki could see what kind of nature transformation(s) her opponents possessed with her dōjutsu, allowing her to formulate effective strategies beforehand. She could also determine the elemental nature of techniques her opponents before they even used them, by detecting the type of chakra being molded. This allowed her to effectively counter her foe's techniques. Miyuki's Ketsugan allowed her to differentiate between replication and replacement techniques, and the original opponent. She could pick out the original from any number of clones, be they one or one thousand. This rendered ineffective the use of clones as a diversionary tactic against her, as she could instantly attack the real opponent, ignoring the clones. Due to her dōjutsu, Miyuki had extremely acute night vision. She could see clearly even on the blackest nights, and because the Ketsugan emitted light when active, she could also see in areas with absolutely no light, which is impossible with an ordinary eye. Miyuki's Ketsugan also allowed her to paralyze her opponents with mere eye contact, something that only a few Murakami had ever accomplished. Miyuki's Rankyō had been activated in the final stage of her Ketsugan, and she had trained with it so much that it was seen by most ninja as impossible to penetrate. Her Yata Armor was considered to have surpassed the Uchiha Clan's Susanoo in terms of its resilience, evidenced by the fact that it withstood Kenji Kayuga's Raijū and Hiashi Nakamura's Raitatsu, used one after the other, with very little damage. Additionally, Miyuki could shape various portions of the Armor into spikes, so that it caused great physical harm to any shinobi who attempted to breach it using taijutsu. Saishū Ketsugan Miyuki possessed the Saishū Ketsugan, which enabled her to use her most powerful techniques. The Saishū Ketsugan granted her genjutsu immunity, and her prowess with it was so great that she could reflect any genjutsu cast upon her back at the user. Miyuki could manipulate people according to her will, due to the fact that the Saishū Ketsugan allowed her to control her targets' nervous system. Miyuki had unlocked the Kassatsujizai of her Saishū Ketsugan. With it, she was able to inflict necrosis on her opponents by making direct eye contact with them. However, Miyuki abhorred the technique due to the excruciating pain it caused the targets, and as such used it only when she could think of no other alternative. Miyuki's most destructive Saishū Ketsugan technique was the Tendō, the "god of heaven and earth". With it, she could create a fireball in the air that was hotter than the surface of the sun. As it expanded, a titanic shockwave was created from the superheated air, not unlike the one produced by a nuclear weapon. The technique was reputed to be the most destructive ninjutsu in existence. The Izayoi was the final technique of Miyuki's Saishū Ketsugan. Miyuki had only used it once, to stop the Demonic Soul Transmigration Technique. She could implant a thought into her opponent's brain, forcing them to carry out the action she desired unconditionally. While Miyuki had great mastery over the Saishū Ketsugan, she did suffer from its side effects. Every use of one of its techniques would result in the temporary deterioration of her mental stability. Miyuki had enough skill and control over her emotions to limit the side effects to being temporary, but after she was deserted by her friends, every use of the Saishū Ketsugan proved to be very deleterious for her. During the Murakami Clan Massacre, she had used her Saishū Ketsugan so much that by the time she fought Hitsuchi, she was bordering on insane. Other Skills Aside from having prodigious talents in various fields of shinobi combat, Miyuki was highly skilled in tracking, assassination, torture, and interrogation, the latter two being due to her talent with genjutsu. Miyuki could detect the presence and number of enemies in an area simply by placing a finger on the ground. Stats Legacy After Daisuke's battle with Hitsushi, Tako retrieved Daisuke and tended to his wounds. Tako then explained to Daisuke the history of the Murakami clan, telling him how Miyuki had tried to negotiate with the Kage Council, but failed, and later died as a result of the Kage Council's plan to exterminate the Murakami. Miyuki Gaiden Journey to the Land of Iron Miyuki was sent to the Land of Iron, as a diplomatic envoy, in order to begin negotiations between Kagegakure and the samurai nation. En route to her destination, Miyuki noticed that she was being followed, as she had detected a powerful chakra signature in the area. She stopped running, and surveyed the area with her Ketsugan. She noticed a figure that was hiding in the trees behind her. Miyuki told the mysterious person to reveal himself, and sure enough, jumped down from the tree. Miyuki was surprised to see Zabuza, a former member of Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. She asked him why he had followed her, to which Zabuza replied that his intention was to kill her. Zabuza continued to say that if he succeeded in killing her, he would gain instant fame, which would go a long way in convincing people to hire him. He needed to be hired for money in order to stage another plot to overthrow the Mizukage. Miyuki expressed her disbelief that Zabuza would stoop so low, and the latter said that he would waste no more time conversing with her. He used his signature Hiding in Mist Technique, causing a thick blanket of mist to cover the area. Miyuki realized that her Ketsugan's visual abilities were effectively useless due to her vision being obscured, and drew her Tenshiken. Miyuki closed her eyes and tried to predict when Zabuza's first strike would come. She knew that his prowess with made him a dangerous opponent. Purely on instinct, she lifted her sword and blocked a strike aimed at her head. With Zabuza within close range, Miyuki used a series of Kenbu moves to disarm and heavily wound Zabuza, her blade moving so fast it was as if a web of steel were being woven around Zabuza. Once she had finished attacking, Zabuza was lying on the ground, his several meters away from him, and was bleeding from multiple gashes all over his body. Miyuki then turned around and began to walk away from him. Zabuza asked weakly, why she wouldn't finish him. Miyuki replied that she had neither the desire nor the orders to kill him, and continued in the direction of the Land of Iron. The rest of Miyuki's trip was without event, and she arrived in the Land of Iron the next day. Upon her arrival, she was greeted by himself, and was told that the negotiations would commence in two days. Miyuki, along with two members of the Kage Council, were present to sign a treaty of alliance between the samurai nation and Kage. After the negotiations ended, Mifune approached Miyuki, and asked her if she would be interested in sparring with him. Miyuki responded that it would be an honor to, and the two went outside to a training field. Once Miyuki and Mifune arrived on the field, both were surprised to see the great number of people that had gathered there to witness the match; apparently word had spread that they were going to spar. The two faced each other, both drawing their respective swords. The air around them was fraught with tension as each sought an opening. Mifune studied Miyuki and she him. The strain broke like a glass rod snapping in two. Mifune struck at Miyuki and she parried, and the two kenjutsu practitioners exchanged blows at such a speed they were nearly invisible. According to the bystanders, the sounds of their swords ringing sounded like "hail striking an iron bell". Miyuki's Kenbu proved to be a match for Mifune's , and soon the two combatants were drenched in sweat from their exertion. Eventually, Mifune called for a halt, and told Miyuki it was evident that neither one of them could best the other. Miyuki said that she hadn't channeled Chi Chakra into her sword, and probably would have had the advantage had she done so. Mifune was astounded at this, as acknowledged Miyuki's superior abilities as a swordswoman. Akatsuki Infiltration One afternoon, Miyuki was summoned to the secret chambers of the Kage Council, and was informed by Hayate, a member of the council, that she was to infiltrate the in order to gain valuable information about their motives, their number of members, and their battle strength. Miyuki asked why it was so important to gain intelligence on the Akatsuki, and Hayate's response was that the Akatsuki were a highly dangerous group comprised of S-Rank missing-nin, and Kagegakure needed to know everything it could about them. With Miyuki silenced on the matter, Hayate told her that she would leave at dawn the next day. The following hours proved to be rather uneventful for Miyuki, with the only interesting thing being that it began to rain, much to Miyuki's delight. She flickered up to the rooftop of the Murakami complex, and lay there, deep in thought. She was so preoccupied, that she did not notice when her little brother came up to join her. Daisuke asked her if the two of them could play or train together, and Miyuki said she'd be glad to. Miyuki took Daisuke to the outskirts of Kage, and told him that there were raven feathers scattered around the village. She told Daisuke that they would meet back in two hours, and whoever had the most raven feathers would win. Miyuki began to scour the fringes of Kage in search of raven feathers, which proved to be quite easy as she knew all the nesting places which ravens inhabited. In total, Miyuki collected 73 raven feathers. Daisuke, on the other hand, was only able to retrieve a mere 19 feathers. When the two hour period by Miyuki had elapsed and the siblings reunited at the village gates, Daisuke felt crestfallen at the wide margin which Miyuki had beaten him by. Miyuki reassured him that he'd done a fine job and he shouldn't have been so downhearted. She left Daisuke then, saying that she had to prepare for an important mission the next day. Miyuki awoke shortly before daybreak, and departed the village without saying so much as a word to her parents or even her brother. In spite of her great abilities, Miyuki was filled with trepidation at the prospect of having to infiltrate an organization whose ranks constituted of S-Rank missing-nin. She set out for Heavenly Mountain, a mountain in which the Akatsuki were rumored to have a stronghold. Miyuki ran for several hours without reprieve, and began to run her plan of attack over and over again through her mind. She intended to approach the Akatsuki under the guise of a wanted kunoichi who had forsaken her village, and was seeking a place in the organization to satisfy her destructive impulses. As she was thinking that ironically, her pretense could not have been further from the truth, she noticed a blue-skinned man approaching her: Kisame Hoshigaki. Miyuki felt her heart rate instantly increase at the sight of Kisame, and instantly activated her Ketsugan while simultaneously preparing to tell the missing-nin that she was interested in being recruited into the Akatsuki. Miyuki slowed to a stop and began her fabricated tale, but to her shock and dismay, Kisame interrupted her and told her that he knew everything about her mission. He told her that false information had purposely been disseminated about a hideout in the Heavenly Mountain, in order to have Kage send her. Drawing Samehada, he attempted to bisect her at the waist with it, but Miyuki drew her own sword fast enough to block the strike. She then told Kisame that she intended to kill him then and there, lest the other Akatsuki members arrived as reinforcements. She channeled an immense quantity of Chi Chakra into her weapon and used Ken'nan, attempting to behead Kisame. To her shock, however, Samehada absorbed the red chakra from the sword and deflected her attack. With her initial strategy foiled, Miyuki released a great blast of wind, hoping to injure Kisame enough to impale him with her sword, but to no avail as the latter countered her technique with a giant wave. Miyuki ran in circles around Kisame, and attempted to engulf him in flames, but this was again nullified by one of the missing-nin's techniques. Miyuki finally decided to use her own water release technique, but Kisame, who was far more skilled than Miyuki with water, easily countered the attack with a large water shark. He then summoned actual sharks, and Miyuki summoned a flock of ravens. Miyuki told Kisame that she would destroy him in a hurricane that was sent from the heavens, and formed three hand seals. A large wind disk in the sky started to form. Kisame laughed, saying that he would never give her the time to finish the technique, and charged her. Miyuki smirked, and said that she had only begun the Heaven's Vengeance as a distraction. The ravens flew at Kisame and screeched at him, forcing him to the ground in intense pain. The fishlike man said with great discontent that Miyuki was stronger than him, before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Murakami Uprising Sometime after her encounter with Kisame, the Murakami Clan began to become discontented with the treatment they were receiving from the Kage Council. The Kage Council had long been suspicious of the Murakami because they had reason to believe that they had been behind the death of the Fourth Kurakage, seven years earlier. In reality, the Fourth had been killed by Tako, who had made it seem that the Murakami were responsible. Many of the Council members, first and foremost Hayate, sought to exile the Murakami from Kage. Hizari, the then-Kurakage, opposed this idea, and instead wanted to arrive at a peaceful solution. However, both the Murakami and the Council could not agree on even the smallest issue, which prompted Hizari to ask several people to assist with the negotiations, one of them being Miyuki. After several weeks of pointless bantering, Miyuki was eventually forced to choose between the side of her clan or her village. She chose the latter, much to her father's dismay. Even this, however, was still insufficient for the parties to come to a peaceful resolution. Hagane's Invasion of Kage Under Construction War Under Consctruction Battle of Chimatsuri Pass Under Construction Miyuki Dies Under Construction Part II See also: Naruto: Kageki Search for Miyuki Arc In the anime, several of the Datenshi members were sent on a mission to find and retrieve Miyuki's body in order to resurrect her. She is found buried in a field somewhere outside Haganegakure, and the Datenshi dug her up and carried her back to their hideout for the Demonic Soul Transmigration Technique. Datenshi War Arc Miyuki was reincarnated by ... at the start of the Datenshi's war against Kagegakure, by the Demonic Soul Transmigration Technique, in an effort to intimidate Tako. She was later seen walking with Yū and Mageta. Later, the trio began conversing about their past lives. Miyuki mentioned that the last thing she remembered was the flash of Hitsushi's Flying Dragon Technique. Mageta began to ponder about the reason all of them had been resurrected, to which Miyuki replied that it was most likely because of their two dōjutsu: the Ketsugan and Tenkangan. Yū reminds Miyuki that he is powerful as well, and his own kekkei genkai was a reason for him being resurrected as well. Miyuki agrees, and the trio walk towards Kage, before encountering Kenji and Hiashi. Miyuki was surprised to see Hiashi, her old friend again, and began to talk with him and Kenji. She was horrified to learn of the truth of the Murakami Clan Massacre, but was even more horrified to learn that Daisuke was intent on destroying Kage. Miyuki was in the midst of asking Kenji, Daisuke's former team-mate, about her brother, when she drew the Tenshiken and attacked the two against her will. OVA Appearances Roleplay Appearances Trivia *Miyuki (美雪) means "beautiful snow". *According to the Naruto: Kageki databook: **Miyuki's hobbies was dating and watching the sky. **Miyuki wished to fight the Third Kurakage, Hizari. **Miyuki's favorite food was sashimi, while her least favorite foods were anything sour. **Miyuki had completed 350 official missions in total: 53 D-rank, 152 C-rank, 134 B-rank, 5 A-rank and 6 S-rank. **Miyuki's favorite word was "friendship" (親善, shinzen) and her favorite phrase was "Love is never wasted" (愛情は浪費されるものじゃない, Aijō wa rōhi sarerumono ja nai). *Miyuki is tied with Iroku for having the highest stat total in the databooks. *Miyuki's theme song is "Saika" from Naruto Shippūden OST 2. Quotes *(To Daisuke) "Don't worry, Daisuke. I'll protect you no matter what happens, even if it costs me my life." *(To Daisuke) "Love is a strange thing. You can't live without it, but at the same time you will be hurt by it." *(To ) "It's not that I can't kill you... I won't. I will kill in war. But I won't take it upon myself to decide who lives and who dies. I am a shinobi, not an executioner. I have neither the orders nor the desire to kill you... Farewell, Zabuza." *(To an opponent) "Why have I been able to trounce you again and again? Because I understand you. I know who you are and how you think, and that is what allows me to defeat you. *(To Makura) "''You should be proud that you've managed to mark me at all. Few can." *(To an opponent) "The only thing that lies behind these eyes... is death!" * (To Azusa) "When you've become powerful enough to kill with a single look, you realize how precious and fragile human life is. You realize that every moment of it should be treasured, and that it should never be taken without good reason." * (To Daisuke) "You have allowed yourself to become angrier than you should... Anger has its place, but it will not help you here. The way of the shinobi is the way of knowing. If that knowledge requires you to use anger, then you use anger, but you cannot wrest forth knowledge by losing your temper. Frustration and anguish will be your only reward if you try." *(To Daisuke) "You cannot predict every eventuality, and neither can you guarantee success every time you face an enemy. However, by seeing all and ignoring nothing, you may adapt without hesitation to any change. The ninja who can adapt the easiest to the unexpected is the ninja who will live the longest." Category:Naruto: Kageki Category:Featured